Darkness falls
by Zypher Evans
Summary: It was just another night through the park right? Seems Yugi's got himself a delicious looking double shadowing his every move since that night. What does the future hold? Hmm... Pairings YXYY May or may not do other pairings.


( Simply put, I do not, nor ever will own YUGIOH... However... This story is my own. )

Darkness falls. The silence is tangible. A brief eddy stirs the leaves littered at his feet. An eerie sense tingles up his spine, footsteps become hurried. The pit of his stomach falls out as the fall's crisp air nips at his nose. This feeling that overcame him caused his skin to bring a wavelet up, bringing his breath to an accelerated pace while his heart paralyzes in his chest. Slowly his hard-and-fast pace came to its end as he turns his head, looking back the way he came. Nothing save the trees lining the lonely path in the park are viewable in this somber veil. Then, yet another breeze flits the leaves to tumble over the walkway in slow, lazy circles. The lanterns scattered now and then thoughout the path to guide wayward traveler's flicker to life, casting a solace glow of roughshod light. The tinted hue bathes over the trees, making them appear twisted and gnarled. It was then, that the wind chose to lay off completely. Now, there truly were no sounds as this emptiness wraps around the very core of him. Swallowing hard he turns, only to be faces with a black cat, huddled beneath a bench. As he walks cautiously toward the beast, it's head lifts up and it was at that moment he saw crimson. A figure of unknown inception flashed through his field of view, causing the man to become startled. Reflexively he lifted a hand to his face and stepped back as a reactionary forethought to safeguard himself from impending harm. When nothing came he slowly began to take down his hand to see that both the unknown figure had vanished and that the cat too was gone from beneath the bench. Swallowing hard shortly after relinquishing a breath he hadn't known he had been retaining.

... 

It had been some time since that incident in the park, in fact he could scarcely recollect the event and had passed it off for some kind of foreign daydream. You see, he was the sort of person that would often suffer from these peculiar circumstances. In fact, he had just risen from having a recurrence from his memories as he had slept. The sickly sweet scent of sweat clung to his frame beneath the covers that he had all put tossed aside in a fit of restlessness. For a reason that had escaped him, his heart was beating uncontrollably in his chest and he could quite literally hear the incessant pounding within his ears. Lifting a pair of shaky hands to his head he pulled up in a sitting position, knees slowly pulling into his chest as he lowered his arms to rest atop them. His head followed suit, forehead resting on his arms.

Slowly he started to suck in breath, attempting to quell his frazzled heart. Gingerly bringing a hand to his bare chest he felt the pulse began to become steady. Once he completed his task he turned his head, eyes slipping open to stare into the darkness of his room. The darkness, something he was akin to, or at least attracted to. There was a strange warmth within his room whenever the empty void settled over his belongings. A sigh escaped his parted lips and the gentle pattering of droplets against his window pane alerted him to the fact that it was and had been for quite some time, raining.

Rumbling off in the distance soothed at his soul, nagging at him as the darkness around him attempted to lull him back to sleep the lullaby of rain increasing the effect. A small smile graced his features as light streaked across the sky, illuminating the trees outside if only briefly. He lived on the outskirts of town and for that reason his view was littered with foliage. Truthfully, he wouldn't have it any other way, he enjoyed living alone out here, closer to nature, where it was always darkest and he could count the stars in the night sky. That thought brought a broader smile to his lips and he heaved a deep, soulful sigh. Stretching back on his bed, lying on his back as he resumed a comfortable position. It seemed that he had practically forgotten about his dream.

Shifting his arms to interlock them beneath his head to prop it up so that when he turned his head he could watch the rain splatter against his window. Every now and then his eyes would follow the trail of streaks descending the pane. Another flash of light ripped through the sky but oddly it was not a bright white hue, instead it was a deep crimson color and it brought back his memory in full view and a frown marred his face. His thoughts became troubled once more by the strange encounter and he decided that he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. Instead he sat up and then swung his legs around the side of the bed, his hands resting at his sides to prop his body up. While he searched the sky for another clue to his mystery he heard a soft musical tune being carried through the wind and rain. It was soft a faint.

This unusual song was alluring to him, drawing him up off his bed. He rubbed a hand along his bare chest while his other ran up to run through his tri colored hair. In this dark space his lily-white tone of flesh was almost like a light bright, he was just that pale. While tugging at his bleach blonde bangs he noticed the sound become louder, almost incessant now. Dragging his long, pale fingers through the black silken hairs of his head he began to look around the darkness of his room as if trying to find a shirt to slip on. He hadn't bothered to remove his pants from the night before so at the moment his feet were bare but on his legs was a pair of tight leather, form-fitting pants that showed off his almost feminine figure. Moving out into the sea of blackness, it wasn't long before he cursed under his breath because he had stepped on one of his various belts that often found themselves strewn across his bedroom floor.

Hopping and holding his injured foot he hissed before regaining his composure and rescuing his belts from any further incidents and saving himself from any more injuries. Licking his lips he knelt down to his floor, reaching out with his empty hand, groping in the dark for his shirt. He found a vast pile of dirty old socks during his rummage before he let out a cry of victory. He had found his leather shirt that had three buckles that ran up the front. It was a sleeveless ensemble. Shortly after he stood and tugged on his gear then headed to the door, his eyes having adjusted so he could find his way without any more mishaps. Finally, after all this time he had made it to his door, having survived the war path, he exhaled a breath in a rather noisy manner and proceeded to slip on his boots, buckles running up the sides, however he was a mite on the lazy side at this hour and failed to do them up. He however did do up the zippers so they wouldn't fall off.

Grabbing his keys from a hook on the wall next to his door he slipped out and proceeded down the hall. His eyes had to adjust to the light coming out from his grandfathers room which was down the hall, slightly adjacent to his own. Frowning to himself he slipped away, pussy-footing down the stairs, being mindful of all the squeaky steps. This wouldn't be his first time sneaking out at this time of night, and chances are it wouldn't be his last. Darting through the living room he nabbed his jacket and hastily threw it on before sneaking over to the window. He couldn't afford opening the door or the bell could very well ring. So instead he pried open the window and slipped through it with the grace of a cat and picked up a stick in the bushes outside.

He placed said stick in the window and slowly slid the pane of glass back down, letting it rest. Sometimes, the window would wind up being closed when he tended to return, so that was why he took his keys. A safety measure in a sense. Sure he could pick locks but that was a hassle and getting caught wasn't his idea of fun. The wind and the rain had met him instantly, soaking his hair and making it's usual gravity defiant stance droop. A pout met his lips and he wrung the water from h is hair only to sigh, realizing it would bare no fruit. Straining his ears he could hear the tune still, it's luring tempo caused a shiver to run through his spine and he began to move into the woods, towards whatever was making that sound. His desire for the unknown and thirst of the origins made him move almost mechanically over roots, and under branches.

In a matter of moments he was well within the depths of the forest and moving deeper still, the wind and the rain's course were blocked for the most part through the thick canopy of trees, making it easier for him to see in the swelling darkness. Looking up he could see only blackness and the occasional shifting of leaves. However, he did let out a yelp when he found himself tumbling down a hidden hill which led to a grove and the music, although louder came to a halt the moment his body thumped against the ground. For a moment he didn't move, collecting himself, and what little dignity he had left and slowly but surely began to unravel himself from the tangled heap of limbs he had unwittingly become. Hissing in pain, his shoulder popped back into place and he rolled onto his back, groaning in complaint from the newly forming bruises that littered his body beneath his second skin of leather. His series of garbled complaints came to a halt the moment he felt himself being watched. He could tell that whatever it was, was watching him with a mirthful stare as he felt humiliated at that very moment.

What he thought was a mental pout turned into a full physical one and he turned his body so he was on his stomach before slowly drawing himself up to his hands and knees. Dizziness filled him up and he wavered slightly but managed to shake it off and somehow rose up to his feet. Quickly brushing himself up he lifted his head and felt something warm trickle down his face. Reaching up with his left hand he dabbed the fingers against said cheek and was shocked to find that it was blood. He said nothing about it however and shrugged it off before finally lifting his head high enough to see whatever it was that had been laughing secretly at him only to find a pair of bright crimson eyes peering through the darkness at him. As the leaves shifted in the canopy above some light fell through briefly. It was long enough for him to catch small tidbits of the creatures features. The young man noted that the figure before him was similar to him in many ways, though the features of this apparently male figure were sharper and he had a regal air to him. He was taller too with more blond streaking through his hair. Not only that, he wore leather, much like his own but also had all sorts of gold trimmed into it.

For some reason, even though this man was akin to him, he felt himself falling hard and fast, the mysterious figure before him seemed to have been the source of the alluring music as well, as the man had within his hand an instrument of some sort. It was hard to tell the type from the lack of light. The said figure began to swagger skillfully towards the young, amethyst eyed lad, obviously intent to get closer. The youth licked his now apparently dry lips and seemed to be unable to remove his eyes from the approaching man. Tremors ran rapid through his spine, eventually he took a step back only to be met with an upturned root. Letting out his second cry of surprise he teetered backwards and closed his eyes, expecting to meet the ground once more. However that didn't happen. Instead a pair of strong, warm, and overly capable arms coiled around his upper body and his face was soon met with a chiseled chest. Letting out a squeak, for any other words would have been lost, he attempted to pull back, his hands now on the other mans chest. He found himself admiring the feeling of the skin beneath his fingers and he blushed, enjoying the contact far too much. Slowly he tilted his head back and found himself locked with still amused eyes. This made him blush further and the figure parted his lips to speak. The sound that came out of those lips made him literally melt into an incoherent puddle within the mans embrace. 

"Well now, what brings you here to my neck of the woods, hmm little one?"

The youth tried his best to say something, anything, without embarrassing himself further, though that failed miserably.

"I-I, err... Umm, I heard m-music playing and..."

His voice failed, trailing off as his blush streaked seven different colors of red that rivaled any color crayola could come up with. The man simply laughed, a deep, sensual and throaty laugh, the vibrations filled the youth making him squirm. In fact, in his mind, he was wondering as to why he had yet to move. Quickly he argued back that he quite enjoyed it, despite being shy and reserved most of his life and not quite knowing what his sexuality was couldn't find a fault with what he felt right at that moment. Deep down it just felt right. Thus he stayed. The figure didn't seem to mind either as the youth found himself drawn further against the mans body. It seemed the man was speaking again.

"Mmm, I see. Tell me, what is your name?"

The young man found his courage and licked his dry lips again.

"Yugi... And who might my brave rescuer be?"

The man laughed at Yugi's statement, nothing harsh behind it, but pure amusement.

"Yami..."

And it was with that, that Yami, for whatever reason of his own, nuzzled into Yugi's neck before letting him go. Yugi pouted, already missing the warmth of the other mans body. The figure's spicy scent now clung to his own leather and he shivered, watching Yami step back. Tilting his head Yugi gazed at Yami with confusion. Yami just smirked mysteriously and blew him a little kiss before fading into the darkness.

"It seems I must leave for now my little one. I will be seeing you again soon."

The vivid crimson eyes were the last thing he saw in the forest before they winked and vanished. Yugi flushed and shivered, wrapping his arms around his chest. The boy was longing now for the warmth of Yami's body against his own and smiled fondly at the mere memory of it all. After this moment he turned his head, realizing he had no idea how to get back except up and pouted his biggest and best pout. Or as his friends would call it, the puppy pout of doom. Or something to that effect.

'Great... Well, I got down here, so there's gotta be a way back up.'

With a shrug he moved towards the bluff and began to ascend it, minding the loose rocks. Naturally, with a cat like grace he bound up to the top with ease and swung up over the top before standing and brushing himself off. With one last look back he smiled and then went home, through the wind and the rain.

'Finally, something worthwhile happened.'

He sighed deeply, hands worming into his pockets after he slipped in through the window of his home and then he made his way to his room stealth fully. The last thing he remembered from that night was a name before passing out on his bed.

'Yami... I hope I do get to see you again.'

...

A loud, blaring noise met his ears and a hand lifted lazily from it's position only to crash just as equally lazy and the next sound was the machine dying a pitiful death, the last beep elongating and dulling before a sizzling sound was heard. Yugi lifted his head and yawned, revealing his mouthful of pearly whites. Glaring blearily through the morning fog he pointedly aimed it at the now deceased, offending machine.

"Third one this month."

Rolling onto his back he yawned again. His own little statement had been groggy at best, partially slurred and only coherent to himself and apparently someone else in the room as a deep chuckle snapped Yugi out of his sleepy state. In fact, he was so started by it that when he twisted around to see whom it was he plummeted off of his bed and landed on the floor with a soft thump. His bruises from the night before reminded him of the events that had preceded up to this point and he mumbled vaguely to himself.

"Why do I keep falling off of things..?"

A small groan of his bed shifting under the weight of a figure caused his attention to be drawn upwards. He remained splayed across the ground, tangled in his sheets, still wearing his garments, a bit of mud splashed on his cheek even. His mouth suddenly ran dry and he had to lick his lips. The figure that had moved onto his bed was none other than Yami and a blush ran across his cheeks. It was impossible to hide it in the lighter room, sunlight mercilessly beating against his black curtains. Yami let loose a deep velvety chuckle and simply crossed his arms over his apparently bare chest.

"It seems you like what you see."

Yami slowly ran his tongue over his lips after his statement, giving a particularly predatory stare at Yugi, as if sizing up his currently vulnerable state. Yugi simply nodded dumbly, his blush becoming impossibly redder, not trusting his voice. Yami smirked and drew a hand down to Yugi's chin, cupping it with long, strong appendages. Yugi's breath hitched in his throat, he shook slightly, from what he didn't know. What he did know was he was completely entranced within deep rich pools of crimson that seemed to peer right into his soul. Sadly Yugi was snapped out of it from his grandfather shouting through the floor as he seemed to be on the first floor, as per usual at this hour.

"YUGI! Hurry up or you'll be late for class!"

Yugi pouted, having turned his head to respond so he wouldn't be shouting in Yami's face.

"I'll be right down grandpa!"

With that he sighed and turned to see a somewhat amused Yami staring back at him, his arms now crossed lazily over his chest. It seemed that he had rolled onto his back during the brief moment of distraction. Yugi's eyes followed the bronzed skin, so flawless and for a moment he was lost in the rise and falls of Yami's breath. Another blush crossed his cheeks and he finally untangled himself from the heap he had become on the floor. His 'war' wounds from his tumbles via the last two days reminded him that he could use a very hot shower, as he was tense and rather sore. Soundlessly he reached to stroke Yami's cheek briefly.

"How'd you get in here any way?"

Yami simply smirked at him mysteriously, not saying anything, not that he needed to as Yugi's grandfather made him aware that he would be late if he didn't hurry. Fighting off the urge to throw a childish tantrum he darted to grab his clothes for the day and ran to the bathroom, not without looking back over his shoulder to notice that Yami was gone again! Mentally cursing his grandfather for the distraction which caused the literal sex god that had previously been sprawled across his bed to vanish he shoved himself into the bathroom and kicked the door closed with an angry growl. That passed quickly, after all he couldn't stay mad at his grandfather, he was the only family he ever knew. Without him, he'd have probably wound up in some strange place somewhere, around evil people that had the intent to hurt him. Sighing he shrugged off his clothing and made to prepare himself for the day.

...

Finally, after some time, Yugi sauntered down the stairs, his grandfather had left to go into the shop in the middle of town. You see, his grand father ran the game store, it was quaint yet popular. Enough at least to afford this small place near the woods, which gave Yugi solitude when he sought it. Most nights, his grandfather would come over and stay the night, just to make sure Yugi wasn't alone. But these days it was getting difficult for the old man to make the trip day in and day out. He wasn't as young or as strong as he used to be. Yugi used to live in the game store with his gramps, but found that the old man was rather nosy, his stuff never in the same place he left it and he preferred his solitude. That was why he lived out in the woods. He wasn't a people person, sure he was kind, sincere and innocent beyond any believable means. However, he was a constant target for bullies and it seemed that anything with evil in it's soul came after him in some way. It was to the point where Yugi had stopped going to arcades, stopped trying to make friends. Come to think of it, Yami was the first person he ever had any kind of contact in the ways of intimacy and just thinking of it made him blush furiously. Until this point in his life, he never wondered what his sexuality was, he just was never attracted to any one in any way. But Yami, well that mysterious figure had ensnared him with a single glance. Just one look at it was game over.

By the time Yugi had made it to the door, he knew he was cutting it close. Being on the outskirts meant that he had to get up earlier than most people just to make it in time. There were no buses that came up this way so he had to use an alternate mode of transportation. He smiled to himself, it was on warm, beautiful days like this one where he'd go around back and unpack his sleek black motor bike. It was simple enough, with some silver trimmings, nothing overly special. But to him, it was the best thing he owned aside from the deck of cards he carried around with him. Before heading around back he observed his surroundings, the barren dirt road stretched ahead of him in both directions, a small mail box perched out front and across the road, meaning when it snowed he'd have to trek across the road and through snow mounds that tended to be higher than himself. Tipping his head back he could see the sun just peaking through the leaves of the lush canopy of trees, making the leaves rival that of an emerald. 

He sighed, taking in crisp fresh air, the soft sound of trickling could be heard off in the distance as there was a river that ran behind his place a few yards out. Turning back to his home, it was nothing extraordinary, rather simple, that's how he liked things. Unless it came to games, then it had to be complex, after all, his name was Yugi. That alone practically screamed game. He smiled to himself, his amethyst eyes drawing closed briefly before he trudged around the back of the wooden home. The scent of cedar wafted into his nose, and a slight hint of bamboo. The roof tiles were bamboo because it doesn't absorb water, making it last much longer than most woods. Finally opening his eyes he was greeted with the sight of his motor bike, sitting out, waiting. It seemed someone already was there and it was none other than Yami. Yugi turned to mush on the inside. How could he not after all. There was the bronze skinned Adonis straddling the seat of Yugi's bike while wearing ridiculously skin tight leather that had gold ankh trimmings up the sides which were accompanied by zippers and buckles along the front. His top was very much the same but cut in a way that revealed those toned, chiseled abs. Somehow, Yugi found his voice through all this, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Yami? Err, what are you doing here? And how did you get into my home earlier and just why are you sitting on my bike."

Yugi blinked cutely, turning his head to the side and he watched at Yami smiled, his pearly whites flashing under the peeking sun. Yugi tried hard not to flush at the sight, his eyes trailing to the man's hands that were perfectly positioned on the handles and slowly, his gaze was drawn up along his arms. It seemed that Yami's upper arms were bare but his wrists were adorned with a variety of bangles, as well as his neck. Trying so very hard to force himself out of his distraction, he forced thoughts of other things, like that girl Anzu. That made him shudder in disgust, his sudden lust and need flying out the evacuation chute from his mind. Once when he was younger he would have considered asking her out, heck, the two of them had once been close friends, but now they were practically enemies. But for good reasons naturally. Yugi decided he didn't want to think of that any more and he folded his arms neatly over his chest, his jacket sitting casually on his shoulders. A brief wind flew past, picking up the flared back of the coat slightly. Yami simply grinned and leaned forward lazily, stretching over the handlebars and licked his lips. A man of few words it seemed. He gave Yugi a studious look, taking in every feature of the younger man, glad to take in the differences, the softness, and roundness along with the air of innocence. Yet Yami could tell that Yugi in some was wasn't 'innocent.' After all, he spent the night watching Yugi and listening to his talk, or rather moan in his sleep. Yugi cleared his throat and Yami chuckled.

"I simply find I can not stay away from such a beautiful thing. As for how I got in last night... You left the window open."

Yami's smirk broadened as Yugi blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Yugi dared his eyes to look up but found his embarrassment was too profound at this time. He settled on staring at an interestingly shaped rock before lightly kicking at it.

"So wait... How long were you in my room... And why were you even in there any way?"

Yugi shot Yami a suspicious glance and the man settled on a smirk before stretching a bit more.

"Oh? All night of course... You know, you talk an awful lot in your sleep. As for why, I'm interested in you."

Yugi wavered slightly, the head rush almost too much for him to handle and when he knees went to buckle he saw Yami swing his legs over the side of the bike gracefully and then saunter up to him. Feeling his legs finally give way he squeaked. Yami had crossed the way in time to snake his arms around the younger's body and pulled him close.

"Mmm, you know little one, if you want me to leave, just say so and I'm gone."

Yugi's head was tipped back by Yami's fingers that had once again curled around his own round jaw.

"I-I..."

He looked away ashamed in a sense and closed his eyes.

'This is all too good to be real. I don't even know a thing about him and yet, I feel as if I can't stand to not have him around. Almost like... I need him. But that's crazy! I just met him! Yet... I-I don't know...'

It was almost as if Yami could read his mind and his arms pulled Yugi into his strong chest a little tighter. 

"Perhaps it would be best if I weren't so forward, no?"

Yugi's head shot up and he shook it wildly, his hair whipping back and forth.

"N-no! I mean... That's not what I meant, what I mean is, I kind of like it.. I'm just, not used to such things. I've always been..."

The trailing off left Yami to raise a brow.

"I don't want to end up getting hurt and left alone I guess."

He shrugged and Yami frowned deeply at this, he could sense a great deal of pain from the youth, but at least now he knew a little bit more. Yami helped Yugi stand properly before taking a step back.

"Then I shall simply have to get you to trust me."

He then winked and handed Yugi his helmet and Yugi blushed.

"I'll always be around when you need me, just call for me."

With that, he stepped forward, kissed Yugi's nose and then chuckled, his body vanishing into thin air. Yugi gaped openly and then blushed, reaching up with a free hand to press his fingers against his nose. The skin burned slightly and he sighed quietly before shuddering, missing the warmth of the body and quickly made his way to his bike. His watched beeped, meaning he could waste no more time. Hopping onto his bike, he found the seat to still be warm and he let a dreamy smile cross his lips as he revved his bike to life and then took off down the road, having made sure to adorn his helmet before hand. 

(Okay... So that's chapter one done and over with. For those who are currently reading Crimson King, have no fear, the next chapter for that will be up. You see, Crimson King is a story I can't work on while at work due to its heavily intimate format. That and I've been kinda busy, but have no fear, it will be up soon! Promise :3 )


End file.
